legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Jack: *Looking at his phone* (Erin is seen sleeping on the couch) Erin:...... Jack:.... Rose: Hmmmm.... Emily: Well I'm bored now... Kyle: Same... Rose: Erin wake up I wanna have fun! Erin: *Groans* Rose: Erin... (Alex is seen on his phone) Alex: *Whistling* (Alex stops whistling as an alert appears on his phone) Alex: Uhhhhhhhh guys? Jack: What? Alex: We need to go. Now. Erin: *Snorts and wakes up* Huh...? What's happening? Alex: Trouble in Earthrealm. Sounds like Avalos has started something big. Erin: E-Earthrealm? Haven't been there in a long time. Jack: Yeah. But sounds like Raiden and his champs might need help. Erin: Awww but I was sleeping.... Rose: Well now we gotta fight some monsters! Let's go guys! Jordan: Woo hoo! (The scene then cuts to Avalos and Halio standing on Infernus's shoulder as he walks toward a city in Earthrealm) Avalos: Earthrealm. A universe holding multiple different worlds inside it. How disgusting. Halio: It must be purged father. Avalos: And that's exactly what Infernus is gonna do. Once all life is purged, the universe goes next. Halio: Right. Avalos: And no one can stop us this time. (Infernus roars as he smacks a military helicopter out of the air) Avalos: Oh this'll be fun to watch. (The scene then cuts to the Defenders arriving in Earthrealm) Alex: Okay we're here! Erin: Man, the place is in chaos! Jordan: Yeah maybe because of them. (Doom Seekers are seen fighting against soldiers, easily overwhelming most of them) Alex: Oh shit! Jordan: And also that bigass fire guy coming toward the city. (The heroes see Infernus) Erin: !!! Alex: OH NO!!! Jack: That has to be another Titan! Jordan: Has to be! Kyle: Great... Emily: Well, at least we got allies here! Miles: True but uhhh....This could still be a challenge. Alex: Well let's just try to find our allies before this gets worse. Jack: Don't see how it could. (An energy beam slices through a skyscraper, destroying it) Jack: Aaaand Avalos is with the giant. Charlie: Ah fuck... Anne: Oh how come uncle Charlie gets to say it?! Zulu: Charlie. Charlie: Sorry Zulu! Alex: Come on guys! We gotta stop this madness! Erin: Yeah but uhhhh... Rose: Where do we go? Alex: Wasn't there a military base here? Jack: Yeah I think so. Let's try that! Alex: Come on! (The heroes run off. It then cuts to them arriving at a military outpost) Alex: There! Erin: That's the one! Jack: Yeah and we got Seekers inbound! (A group of Doom Seekers approaches) Miles: Here they come! (The heroes prepare to fight when some machine gun fire hits the Doom Seekers) Alex: What the?? (The group looks over to see Cassie Cage, along with a squad of soldiers) Cassie: Defenders come on! Alex: Don't gotta tell us twice! (The heroes run inside) Erin: Shut the door shut the door! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts